


Tender

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [24]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: They wake up slowly, wrapped in each other.





	

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: They wake up slowly, wrapped in each other.

~~~

They had fallen asleep wrapped up in each other, just holding each other and not wanting to let go. When Katia stirred lightly back into consciousness with the soft haze of early dawn floating gently through the window, she snuggled closer to John. Still sleeping soundly, he unconsciously squeezed her a little tighter, keeping her close. She smiled and moaned softly, enjoying the warmth in her chest at feeling him close. Being held when she showed signs of her brokenness was definitely new, and it was nice knowing John was here when it wasn’t all sunshine, roses, and sex.

Carefully she turned over, sliding in his arms until she faced him again, and buried her face in his chest. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“You’re welcome,” he mumbled back. Katia looked up at him, he had cracked an eye open slightly and grinned at her, and she smiled back and kissed him. She settled back in, closing her eyes and relaxing. He gave her a gentle squeeze and moaned softly into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close and wanting to doze back to sleep. After all, he was so warm and solid and comforting…

John sighed gently and wrapped his arms tighter around her, nuzzling her hair. He reached a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and she smiled, looking up at him. “This is nice,” she said. “I’m glad you were there last night.”

“I am, too,” he replied.

“I hope there’s more of it.”

“I can do that,” he said. Katia shifted, smiling and kissing him before sitting up to stretch. She looked down at him, a faint smile still on her lips, and dropped a hand down to run her fingers through his hair. He chuckled, looking up at her and grinning. Gently he kissed her hip and eased himself up, sitting next to her. “I didn’t want to let you go,” he admitted, stroking her face.

“It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

“I know, but I want to hold you forever. I know you’ve got all these scars and I…”

She studied him. “You what?” she asked after a brief moment.

“I want to make up for it, for everything that happened. Like if I hold you long enough it’ll go away. Or not really go away but…”

“Heal?”

“Yeah, that’s the word I want.” She chuckled a little and ran her hand through his hair again, rubbing his ear gently. “So, what’ve you got for breakfast?”

“Eggs, Bisquick. We can make pancakes.”

John laughed. “Sounds good to me,” he said. Katia bent down to kiss his temple before slipping out of bed and heading to the kitchen.


End file.
